Hinata's love
by pure-soul1991
Summary: Hinata tries to confess her love for naruto
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so be nice and if any of you have any advice for me I would be very greatful also this is just the first chapter of many depending how this one went

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way

**Hinata confesses**

Naruto woke up one morning he looked at the clock OH NO Naruto said as he quickly got dressed and ran out the door I'm going to be late that Pervy sage is going to be ticked! Naruto arrives at the north gate he looks for the Pervy sage good I got here before him Naruto said in relief.

All of a sudden he hears a soft voice coming from behind him surprised to see who it was. Hey Hinata Naruto says in surprise Naruto I i need to tell you S something before you go what is it Naruto said in a confused manner N naruto I..i

w was just going t to say good luck on your journey thanks Naruto said.

As Hinata walks away she thinks to her self dang it how am I going to tell I just can't build up enough confidence to tell him that I love him I just can't be my self around him HINATA Sakura says while running towards hinata what's wrong Sakura Hinata says did you tell him Sakura says with a misdreaveus smirk on her face. N no I didn't know how to tell him hinata says then you are going right back to tell him then Sakura says while dragging her down the street let me go Sakura I can't I mean how will I tell what if he laughs at me Hinata says with worry.

he is not going to laugh at you and you have to tell him now or never Sakura says…but…no buts Hinata you are going to tell him and that's that got it

sakura says with a loud voice. Okay Hinata says in an upset tone don't worry it'll be fine

Look there's Naruto sakura says Hinata quickly run and hides behind Sakura hey Naruto Sakura said hey Sakura Naruto replied back Hinata has some thing else she needs to tell

you.

What is it Hinata Naruto said with confusion I um well Hinata then thinks of an idea so she wouldn't have to say it sakura do you have a pen and paper um sure why you going to wright it down uh hu Hinata said Hinata started wrighting on the paper then she handed it to naruto. Naruto started reading the note Hinata had written It said

"Naruto I didn't know how to tell you but you remember all the times that every time I came near you my face would turn red and I would faint I think this note should clear that up Naruto ever since are academy days I have had a crush on you but then it became more than crush I started to fall in love with you more and more each day and I want to know if you think about me the same way."

Naruto finished reading the letter and just stood there wide-eyed with a slight blush forming a crossed his face.

Naruto finally snapped out of his daze and seen hinata walking away WAIT naruto said

Hinata turned a round and seen naruto running towards I love you too naruto said as

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek Hinata's face started glowing a bright red before passing out Naruto quickly caught Hinata all of a sudden a white hared man walked toward them PERVY SAGE WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!

Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs heh heh research pervy sage replied so he calls it Naruto thought to him self With a look of anger on his face. Naruto are you ready to go yeah just a minute though Hey sakura tell hinata I said bye and I'll miss her okay sakura replied see ya naruto bye sakura naruto said they waved until they were out of site.

**Next chapter; THE THREE YEAR JOURNEY**

**Before I Write the next chapter I would like to know if any of you experienced writers have any tip's or ideas for my stories **


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to skip the three year journey and go strait to naruto's return

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto in anyway

**Chapter 2: Home sweet home**

Naruto arrives back at the village from his three year journey with the pervy sage.

Naruto starts to take off all of a sudden the pervy sage grabs his collar of his shirt

WHAT THE HELL PERVY SAGE LET GO!! Naruto yelled. As much as you want to see all of Your friends we have to report to the Hokage Jiraya said in a grumpy tone now come on.

They shortly find them selves at the Hokages office Naruto knocked on the door he

Come in tsunade said. Naruto? Is that you? Yeah of course it's me who else he said

With a smug grin on his face. They finished report after she had dismissed them the pervy sage left naruto had stayed behind to ask Tsunade did you want to ask me some thingTsunade said with a confused look on her face I just wanted to know where Hinata is Tsunade had an even more confused look on her face she.

I don't know but Sakura

Might. Where is she at? naruto asked she should be at the hospital tsunade answered okay see ya later Tsunade Naruto quickly stood up and ran out the door.

Naruto quickly found him self at the hoapital naruto hears a voice from behind

NARUTO! Hay sakura how have you been ok I guess… But enough about me how

Did your journey go sakura said with excitement? It went great I learned loads of new justu I can't wait to show everyone. Oh… Almost forgot do you know where Hinata is?

She is at the training field she has really missed you sakura said okay thanks hay naruto

Be sure to give her a kiss sakura said with a teasing grin on her face ha ha naruto said

Sarcastically.

Naruto found him self at the training field he looked over to one of the training stumps

And saw her resting it looked like she had been training a lot before he arrived he walked

over to Hinata quietly he sat down beside with out her noticing like she was in a trance

did you miss me Hinata Naruto with smile on his face Hinata snapped out of her trance

as soon as she heard Naruto voice N naruto hinata said with a small blush. Well?

Well what? hinata said in a soft voice. I asked if you missed me naruto said with smug grin. Of course I missed you silly Hinata suddenly grabed Naruto and gave him a hug borrowing her face in the crease of naruto's neck he felt a tear go down is neck I missed you two naruto said in a soft whisper. As they quietly walked down the streets of Konaha

On their way home Hinata? Naruto said yes naruto hinata replied You want to go get lunch? Naruto said with a smile on his face. Sure where at. hinata said with a smile.

Hmmm… I'll let you pick… and no not Ichiraku's. Hinata was surprised to hear

those word's to ever come out of his mouth she thought to her self ok how about

the pork buffet ok sound good maybe I'll see choji and shikamaru there they will

be glad to see me they arrived at the restaurant when they walked in the were intercepted

by a waitress holding two menus. Two please Naruto said with a grin on his face

right this way. Here we are I'll be back to take you order. The waitress said with a smile.

What are you getting Naruto Hinata asked I'm going to get pork and rice copy

Cat Hinata said with a giggle hey I said it first Naruto replied with a teasing grin

The waitress returned may I take your order yes we both want pork and rice.

Thank you I'll be right back with you meal. Minutes later here you go the waitress

enjoy the waitress said with a smile after they had finished eating they left.

That was surprising naruto said with a smirk on his face I thought I would at least

seen Choji but I didn't him or Shikamaru. They had been walking for an hour

when they relized it was getting dark out we better get home Naruto? Yes Hinata?

Is it t true that you l love me? Hinata of course I do but I can't believe that it took

Me so long to relies it and to relies it you had to tell me well in your case write it

But the point is that everyone else new just by the way you acted around me.

And to prove that I love you Hinata here is a reminder naruto a quick kiss on the cheek

Hinata was about to pass out when naruto grabbed and snapped her out of it before

She was out cold. Hinata Naruto said. Yes Naruto wait till you get home before passing out hinata giggled at that comment ok she said they both arrived at their own Home

They laid down and were a sleep within minute.


End file.
